Malice in Wonderland
by YoungDovah
Summary: Gavin, a warlock of great power, has discovered a few books that had been owned by a being known as the Golem. Now dragged into a world where nothing is as it seems, he must battle with old and new enemies.
1. Prologue

Story Keepers

Book 1

 **Malice in Wonderland**

 _Preface_

I'd like to tell you that this is a story about a map to a hidden treasure that once belonged to a famous author. I'm sorry to say that it isn't. This is a story about a guy who actually goes _into_ a book. That guy is me. Yeah, the same guy who escaped the demon Baraki, and left him in the hands of two of the Elemental Elders: Pan and Hephaestus. I seriously don't want to know what happened to him. All I can say is that it definitely wasn't pretty. Yeah, that's me, Gavin Johnston, Dragon Tamer and Warlock.

Now, let me tell you that my last adventure had not prepared me for the one I had next, because I had quite the experience. Obviously, I was not equipped for this adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A most peculiar morning

It all started when my mom dragged me out of my warm, soft, comfortable bed, and brought us to the resale shop. Not that I'm complaining, but I was pretty tired that day. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't have done what I did then; I grabbed as many free books as I could.

When we got home, we all had work to do, so I didn't see the books again until that night. When I did, I couldn't wait to open them. Big mistake on my part.

I decided to open 'Alice in Wonderland'. When I opened it to the front cover, I saw these words: This book belongs to the Golem. Odd, very odd. Who would want to name him/herself 'the Golem'? I mean, it's a man made of clay.

As I stared at the signature, trying to make sense of it, something happened. Have you watched 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'? If you did, do you remember the scene where Tom Riddle brings Harry into his diary? Well, that's kind of what happened to me. Except that when I was in the book, I was falling towards the ground, screaming my head off.

Then, I hit the dirt, facedown. I just laid there, surprised that I survived the fall. Then again, I'd survived a fall to a small lake without a problem, at the altitude of Mount Everest.

After a bit, I got up, wondering how every bone in my body was still intact. It was then that I heard someone moving on the ground beside me. I turned and saw a teenage girl starting to wake up.

"HOLY- Are you alright?" I helped her to her feet, brushing off the dust. "What's your name, at least? Do you know?"

"Of course I know my name!" she smiled. "I'm Alice and you are?"

"I'm Gavin, miss." I looked down at my clothes, wondering how she, a girl from the 1890s to 1930s era (I don't know) would react to a guy from the 2010s. "You ok?"

"I don't really know," she straightened her dress.

"Is your body alright? Nothing out of place, still able to walk, et cetera…" I waited for her response.

She scowled nodding, of course.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said? If so, please forgive me, I'm a total idiot sometimes."

"Never speak of a females body, got it," she yawned.

"Got it. Now… Wait a second… Alice?"

She passed out. I grabbed her as she fell, and gently placed her on the ground. "Goddammit, I've lost my mind. I've finally joined the looneys." The scene around them changed and soon Alice was floating up off the floor. That was all the evidence I needed. "Why is my life like this? Fucking insane?"

"Who knows," the sleeping girl muttered.

I grabbed her ankle and pulled her as I walked. "Well, Alice, looks like we may be stuck together for a bit, so we might as well get comfy. And where the hell are we, anyways?"

"The gravity room, Ironic name huh?"

In a panic, I let go of her and my hands caught fire. "Who said that?"

"I did," A cat appeared smiling.

"Oh, the Cheshire cat." I put out my hands. "So, we're in Wonderland, I see."

The cat then turned into a human.

"You gonna give me strange advice?" I jumped and grabbed her again, pulling her down. "And you're not questioning how I'm unaffected by this?"

"No I am not actually I want to join you!"

I raised an eyebrow. Already, this was going away from the storyline of the book. "Beg your pardon?"

"I always give the bad or sometimes good advice i want have some fun."

"Hmmph." I looked around. "Well, how can I get home? I have no idea myself."

"I don't know either."

"Great, so we're clueless." I held my head for a second. "Who's in charge around here?"

"The black queen of course," the cat smiled.

I turned to him. "Who's the black queen?"

"The red queen's eldest daughter."

"Where is she, than?"

"Her tower of course," he pointed to a dark castle in the distance.

"Ah." I thought for a moment. "Well, it seems to be the closest place we can get answers. Let's hit the road."


End file.
